Celestia and Luna's sisterly argument
by GamerGeo
Summary: Celestia finds herself having another harmless fight with her dear sister. Was she over protective? Or was she just being a normal big sister?
1. Chapter 1

Celestia gracefully knocked on the door to only hear a familiar voice call so simply words 'Come in!'. Celestia being the graceful pony she was opened the door carefully. There was a dark blue main floating in the air with a darker blue body almost fully covered by a ginormous pile of books. The pony stood up and said 'Oh, Tia. Hello.' Luna said. 'Dear sister might I ask what on earth are you doing' Celestia said using a firm but settle voice. 'Catching up on some history. After all, I have been gone for a thousand years' she managed to say with a slightly unhappy disappointed voice. Celestia on the other hand frowned and said. 'You missed Dinner Luna.' 'Oh, I was. I got carried away and didn't even realize Cel-' before she could finish her humble sentence Celestia butted in and replied 'I understand completely sister. Make sure you come for breakfast though. Also, you are needed to attend a dinner with a journalist that comes from lands far beyond Aquestria! Luna let out a very long sigh. 'And what was that for sister!?' 'Well, why do you need me to attend? There boring, can't they interview a royal guard!' Yelled Luna. 'Luna! You know very much why they need one of us to attend!' Scorched the Princess. 'Uh! Wh! I! Ahh! Why do you have to be such a- ROYAL PAIN! Shouted Luna using the Royal Canterlot Voice. 'Sister, I'm sorry. I may have raised my temper a bit high. But, you wanted to rule alongside me.' Celestia said in guilt. 'I do, but. These things are so boring and time-consuming. Can I take one of these with me?' holding up a book. 'Lu, bringing a book would be horrifyingly rude.' Tia exclaimed. Luna almost losing her temper said 'Fine, you win.' She muttered 'like always' Luna whispered. 'Good.' Tia said in an almost next to guilt. Luna opened a window and spread her wings but was stopped by Celestia. 'You know someone has to go with you' Celestia said. 'I'm no filly I can handle myself!' said Luna fearlessly. 'I never said that you were a filly.' Said Celestia. 'But you can't do th-' Luna cutoff by her sister again to the reply of 'No ifs or buts dear sister. My word is final. Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to get some rest' Celestia said giving up on reasoning with her Celestia closed the door behind her, she could hear her sister screaming in anger and then she heard a thumb of books. 'That'll be the shelf' said a Royal Guard 'As Macintosh always said. Ayep.' Said another. 'Guards.' Said Celestia 'Yes your Highness!' said the one closest to her. 'Please check on Luna and make sure she does not fly or runaway. If she does, report to me!' said Celestia in a clear loud voice making sure her sister had heard her. 'Now you're making me a prisoner!?' shouted Luna in anger. 'Oh my dear, dear sister, sometimes you make a smile on my face.' Celestia said in joy.

The next morning Luna was 5minutes late for breakfast. Instead of finishing breakfast Celestia decide to go and fetch her. Celestia knocked on the door hoping Luna would respond 'Who is it?' said a soft sudden Luna. 'It's just me Sister' said Celestia. 'What do you want?' Luna asked. 'May I come in?' replied Celestia. 'I suppose' exclaimed Luna. Celestia opened the door to find her dear sister lying on a bed with a soaked towel. Celestia walked to her sister and sat on the floor next to her placing her wing over her cold sister. Suddenly, Luna turned around and she smiled. She quickly leaped up to her sister. They cuddled together for quite a while.

**The End****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The two sisters joined together in a lovely dinner. The waitress served them a large delicious looking meal cooked by the one and only Supremo Cookie their personal favourite cook. Celestia decides to gorge into some lovely Cream Sponge Cake shoving it down her mouth.

'You crave for something to fill up your sweet tooth huh?' Said Luna in a teasing way.

'Yes, but at least I'm not the one who craves for Chicken.' Said Celestia getting back at her sister.

'Pfft, typical Princess of the Day' Luna whispered to herself…

'Excuse me?' said Celestia in a sassy tone

'Well pardon me your highness for being such a um what do they call it Butt.' Luna may have taken the joke a bit too far over that rude comment.

'You, you little!' after realizing what Celestia just said she quietened down. Unfortunately for Celestia Luna took her anger on a plate which caused the Jelly to go flying in the air landing on Celestia's face. However, Luna didn't even realize that she made a plate of jelly fly into her sister's face!

'Ah, how dare you uncouth sister!' Celestia grabbed a delicious cream cake throwing it with power while Luna wasn't looking. SPLAT!

'**What in the WORLD OF EQUESTRIA!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT SISTER? **Luna screamed using her most powerful Royal Canterlot voice!

'Now now Luna, I'm not a subject therefore you should not address me that way.' Said Celestia, but really what she was saying was Woohoo Payback sucked in Dear Sister!

Luna stormed out of the room followed by Celestia 'Lu, I'm sorry. But really, you shouldn't have thrown that Jelly at me in the first place!' Celestia explained

'I never threw anything at you! You started it.' Luna said in anger!

'Well, explain why my face is covered in Jelly?' asked Celestia trying to prove a point.

'Umm, I. Oh, I must of. I mean, when I banged my Hoof on the table the Jelly must of went flying across the room and splash on your face. I didn't mean it sister! I'm so-' Before Luna could finish her sentence Celestia butted in.

'It not your fault. We were both Childish, but. We are of course sisters. Princess or Commoner, sisters do this quite a lot.' They both giggled after Celestia said that and agreed to clean up the mess and commotion they had caused. Together.

The End


End file.
